Hunting Practice Traduction
by Manana99
Summary: Harper n'a pas d'expériences avec les garçons et demande à Miller de l'aider.


« On est ami, pas vrai ? »

Miller gronda pour répondre à la question de Harper. Elle le prit comme un oui. Il avait dit à Bellamy qu'il allait chasser, mais il voulait seulement un moment seul. Bellamy avait envoyé Harper avec lui.

« Tu penses que Jasper m'aimes bien ? Il agi comme s'il ne le faisait pas mais peut-être qu'il joue juste, non ? »

« Si. » approuva Miller, surtout pour avoir un peu de paix et de silence.

Il aimait bien Harper mais, tout de suite, son petit ami lui manquait et il voulait juste un peu de solitude. Harper devint silencieuse et Miller se sentit mal, soudainement. Il soupira.

« Il ne le cache sans doute pas. » lui dit-il. Il la regarda pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas trop blessée mais elle semblait juste déçue.

« Ce n'est probablement pas toi, d'accord ? » voulu-t-il la rassurer. « Jasper est un espèce d'abruti. »

« Je pensais que je pourrais le séduire mais je suis tellement nulle en drague ! Je n'ai aucune expériences avec les gars. Tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'aime pas ? Parce que je suis inexpérimentée ? »

« Je doute qu'il ait, lui-même, beaucoup d'expériences. » il renifla. (je trouve pas la bonne formulation alors… faisons confiance à ce mot)

« Tu me laisserais m'entraîner sur toi ? » demanda Harper et Miller s'arrêta, certain d'avoir mal entendu. « En tout bien, tout honneur. » ajouta Harper.

« Je suis gay. » lui rappela Miller. « Et en couple. »

« Je _sais_. » soupira-t-elle. « Ça ne signifiera rien. C'est juste un ami qui donne un orgasme à un ami. Tu peux prétendre que je suis Bryan. » Miller la regarda.

Elle était définitivement sérieuse. Et il pourrait le faire avec un bon orgasme. S'il fermait les yeux, il pensait être capable d'imaginer qu'elle est un gars. Et ils seraient sûrement bientôt mort, de toute façon.

« Okay. » accepta-t-il. Harper sourit et se mit à genoux.

« Ne bouge pas. » lui dit-elle.

« Tu ne me met pas en confiance, là. » dit-il sèchement.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucune expérience. » soupira-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas te foutre de moi si je suis nulle. »

« C'est un point. »

« La ferme. » répliqua-t-elle, descendant son pantalon.

Miller la regarda, plus par pure curiosité qu'autre chose. La vue de Harper à ses genoux ne lui faisait vraiment rien et elle sembla s'en apercevoir quand elle baissa son pantalon et découvrit sa bite. Elle le regarda, semblant un peu nerveuse.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Miller, un peu perplexe. Tout ça, c'était son idée à elle.

« Bien sûr. » elle hocha la tête. « Comment je te fais durcir ? »

« En devenant un gars ? »

« Sois sérieux, s'il te plaît. »

« OK. OK. » Il fit un sourire satisfait. « Je vais fermer les yeux et penser à Bryan. Tu joues un peu en bas jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se passe. »

Miller ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois où Bryan et lui étaient tous les deux avant qu'il ne soit enfermé tandis qu'elle posait maladroitement sa main sur son sexe et ses boules. Elle commença à le caresser et ce fut un peu mieux. Il sentit sa bite remuer quand il pensa à son petit ami. Il put se sentir durcir alors qu'elle continuait à le caresser puis il sentit ses lèvres humides sur le bout.

« Bien. » murmura-t-il alors que Harper passait sa langue sur son membre.

« Est-ce que c'est bizarre pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je le fais bien ? »

« Chut, tu va ruiner l'illusion. » répondit Miller.

Harper retourna à ses attentions buccales, léchant sa bite et ses testicules. Miller aurait menti s'il vous avez dit qu'il n'était pas dedans bien que la bouche de Harper n'avait rien de celle de Bryan. Elle prit le gland en bouche et Miller grogna alors qu'elle passait sa langue sur sa bite. Elle n'était pas expérimentée mais il n'avait rien fait depuis des mois et sa bouche chaude et humide était bien meilleure que sa main.

Harper le prit dans sa bouche aussi loin qu'elle pouvait le faire, et Miller se perdit dans son fantasme de lui et Bryan couchant ensemble dans un coin derrière la Farm Station, baisant la bouche de Harper avec un peu de retenue. Il finit par venir dans sa bouche et ouvrit ses yeux, la regardant avec un peu de culpabilité.

« Désolé, » dit-il alors qu'elle ressortait son membre de sa bouche. « J'ai oublié avec qui j'étais. »

« C'est bon. » elle lui assura, se relevant. Miller se nettoya du mieux qu'il pu avant de remettre son pantalon. « Comment c'était ? »

« Pas mauvais, en fait. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Jasper pourrait vraiment faire pire. Mais tu pourrais faire bien mieux que lui. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je sais. »

« Merci. » sourit Harper.

« Écoutes, je ne sais pas si tu t'attends à ce que je te rendes la faveur mais… » il se coupa. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir coucher avec elle. Encore moins prétendre qu'elle est son petit ami.

« On est bon, Miller, » elle rit. « Même si ça serait drôle de te voir essayer. »

« Ha, thanks ! » il sourit ironiquement. « Peut-être que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour t'entraîner la prochaine fois, OK ? »


End file.
